1. Technical Field
The invention relates to hydraulic power take off systems for motor vehicles and more particularly to a modularized, hydraulic power takeoff system integrated with a vehicle's controller area network.
2. Description of the Problem
Contemporary trucks are often equipped for power takeoff operation (PTO). PTO systems are auxiliary systems, such as hoists, lifts, and pumps that are directly or indirectly powered by the vehicle's engine. Indirectly powered systems, such as hydraulic systems, are among the most popular. Power for an auxiliary hydraulic system is converted from engine output by an engine driven hydraulic pump. The hydraulic pump draws working fluid from a tank and supplies fluid to a hydraulic valve manifold which can divert the working fluid to a cylinder or impeller used to move a target load.
Although original vehicle manufacturers have supplied general purpose hydraulic pumps with vehicles suitable for supporting hydraulic power take off operation, the provision of controls and hydraulic lines has generally been left to after market specialists. Such controls have been retrofitted to vehicles, typically by the addition of wiring and hydraulic lines. Integration with other vehicle systems has been poor and the location of hydraulic tanks and modification of vehicle body systems can compromise owners' chassis warranties. Nor have these accessories been as reliable, light weight, or small as possible, nor have they conveniently provided as much power as can be required without modification of a vehicle's hardware.